Quand tout part en vrille
by eysselia
Summary: Quand on réuni plusieurs équipes de volley dans un même endroit...


_Alors là c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi, je préviens tout part en vrille dans cet os._

* * *

Kageyama pesta une nouvelle fois contre cette stupide réunion réunissant quelque équipe de volley. Ils avaient tellement mieux à faire tous autant qu'ils étaient. Lui se serait bien entraîner plutôt que de supporter les caractères excentriques des autres joueurs des autres équipe, déjà que dans la sienne il avait…

-Ouah ! C'est géant !

-Trop cool !

-Ça sent la bombe froide !

Pas mal de cas. Il serra encore plus les dents en apercevant Aoba Jôsai débarquait à son tour. Et voilà il allait devoir supporter les remarques désagréables d'Oikawa, comme si Tsukishima n'était pas déjà suffisant. Mais heureusement pour l'instant, le capitaine passeur semblait plus occupé à faire chier son ami d'enfance. Tobio n'avait jamais compris comment Iwaizumi faisait pour rester ami avec cet emmerdeur de première. Quoi que non, Le capitaine de Nekoma semblait en fait le battre sur ce point. Ha croire que seul Karasuno et Date Gôkyô avaient des capitaines acceptables. Il observa le pointu d'Aoba se figer la mâchoire fortement contracter alors que ses froncis ce fronçait, il devait sûrement ce retenir de frapper Oikawa. Au moment ou Kageyama crut qu'il allait frapper, il le vu se mettre à courir vers la sortir complètement pâle.

-Hajime ! Je suis désolé ! Promis je serais plus doux la prochaine fois ! Cria Bokuto en poursuivant l'attaquant, abandonnant son équipe tout juste arrivée.

Il crut rêver, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation et ces sous-entendus ? Il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger plus qu'il vit Oikawa accourir dans leur direction un stupide sourire niais ? Sur le visage.

-Mon petit soleil. Dit-il en se jetant sur Hinata.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel, depuis quand Shôyô était suffisamment stupide pour s'intéresser à ce type ? Non il n'était pas jaloux, d'abords. Mais le rouquin esquiva l'assaut pour sauté dans les bras de Yamaguchi.

-Non moi maintenant je préfère Tadashi na !

Sans écouter les protestations de ce dernier comme quoi le seul qui l'intéressait c'était Futakuchi. D'ailleurs ce dernier arrivait avec son équipe, mais il répondit clairement que le seul qui l'intéressait n'était autre que lui-même. Aone sauta sur Tanaka et tout deux se mirent à danser le franc cancan vite rejoint par Kenma et Matsukawa. Bon c'était officiel pour Kageyama ils avaient tous prêter un plomb. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison qui poussait les deux libéros titulaires des corbeaux et des chats de se rouler un patin dans un coin tranquille, ni Akaashi qui faisait plus que simplement embrasser Sugawara vu la main dans le pantalon. Il se prit en verre de jus d'orange en se disant que de toute façon plus rien ne pourrait le choquer maintenant. Mais quand il vus Ushijima se ramener sans son équipe pour s'éclipser avec Kunimi et Kindaichi il recracha sa gorgé. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ce qu'il croyait qu'ils allaient faire. Il les suivit aux toilettes et entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Il referma aussitôt rouge comme une tomate. Que Kunimi soit en dessous ne le surprenait pas trop mais Ushijima, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et puis dans cette position, c'était… enfin … Il regagna hagard le gymnase ou se déroulait la réunion, sans même s'étonner que Daichi offrait des fleurs à Moniwa qui rougissait comme une tomate. Kageyama s'enfila un verre d'eau cul sec pour se remettre les idées en place. Cette réunion c'était n'importe quoi, si au moins il pouvait profiter de son petit ami au moins. Un bras se pausa sur ses épaules et une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Désolé du retard mon poussin.

Il se retourna vers Yamamoto pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Dans un sursaut Tobio se redressa les yeux écarquiller. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant les rideaux de sa fenêtre ouverte, déversant la douce lumière du soleil. Tout ça n'avait rien été de plus qu'un cauchemar un horrible cauchemar. Pourtant de par sa fenêtre il aperçut un Iwaizumi fuyant et poursuivit par un Bokuto suppliant. Des sueur froide le parcouru et se rendant compte qu'il se retrouvait nu. Il se retourna doucement vers son lit pour y découvrir un Yamamoto et un Kuro'o aussi nu l'un que l'autre.

-NOOOOON !

* * *

_Alors non cet os n'a pas été écris sous l'effet de drogue ou d'alcool. Donc oui, mon cerveau est sérieusement déranger ^^._


End file.
